Second chance at true love
by Ianie.Salvatore
Summary: An emotionally damaged man tries to forget the past so he can find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Major Damon**

 **A/N** **: HELLO GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BEAR WITH ME IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS OR IF I MISPLACE A FEW THINGS HERE AND FANFIC IS BASED ON AN INDIAN MOVIE "JAB TAK HAI JAAN" BUT I WOULD CHANGE A FEW THINGS THAT YOU WILL SEE AS YOU READ THROUGH.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN "JAB TAK HAI JAAN". ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS AND I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**

CHAPTER 1

it was a dark day in mystic falls when the bomb squad found an unknown bomb in the mystic grill,but no one was afraid as they knew that their hero major Damon Salvatore would defuse it no matter how dangerous the bomb may be.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Matt asked Wes."Bomb suit for Major Salvatore, sir" Wes answered in a cool but strong voice."he won't wear it"Matt said."but sir...I mean..."Wes tried to form a sentence but was cut of by Matt "keep watching"

"What is it, Jeremy?"Damon asked."i can't figure it out,sir"Jeremy replied in a small voice and continued "it looks like a radio control servo with a switch,

sir but i can't locate the receiver and the x-ray hasn't shown up anything either"."you rest, I'll take a look"Damon told Jeremy as he went on to figure out how he could defuse the bomb."OK,sir".

"sir, is this the same Major Damon Salvatore, who has the record for the maximum number of bombs defused?"Wes asked Matt."yup, 97 bombs, this is the 98th, and he goes into the lap of each bomb just like this without any protection, as if its not a bomb, but the arms of his girlfriend"Matt replied and teased a little."sir, is this why they call him 'THE MAN WHO CANNOT DIE'?"Wes asked with a dreamy look." yes" Matt replied and then continued,"All of us have to die one day and so will he,until today I've never seen the fear of death in his eyes. I don't understand the kind of fate he's had written for him"

"They had hidden the receiver within the RDX and covered it with lead, that's why the X-ray couldn't catch it" Damon told his team and then told Matt to open up the grill"

 **SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME AND READ MY FANFIC. THIS IS A DELENA FANFIC**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN "JAB TAK HAI JAAN".ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Your eyes, impish and mischievous

Your laughter's nonchalant insolence

Your hair unfurled their waves undone

Never shall I forget

Until I breathe this life,

Until I breathe this life

Your hand that abandoned mine

Your shadow that turned away it's gaze

Your look that never looked back

Never shall I forgive

Until I breathe this life,

Until I breathe this life

Your unabashed dancing in the rain

Your silly sulkings

at all things small

Your innocent childlike mischief

Always I will love

Until I breathe this life,

Until I breathe this life

Your false vows and promises

Your burning scorching dreams

Your cruel ruthless prayers

Always I will hate

Until I breathe this life,

Until I breathe this life

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Elena you can do it, just jump into falls and prove to all your friends that you are brave, talented and you are no coward" Elena gave herself a mental pep talk.

"In the name of God..."says Elena and jumps into the deep falls

"Oh shit!" she screams as the cold water of the ocean envelopes all over her and sends shivers to her body. "the water is freezing" she says to herself. she screams for HELP when she realises that she is drowning.

"Help!"

"Help!

fortunately Elena sees a soldier sitting against a rock and shouts to him to come help her.

"Soldier! water...col...cold...freezing...please help please"

"please!" this time she screams as loud as she can.

the soldier took his time writing in his some time he finally looked up from it and rushed into the water to help whoever it was.

"what if I had died?" Elena complained."couldn't you have come earlier?" when she didn't get a reply from the soldier she continued "you're a soldier...you'll have taken some oath haven't you...to save fellow Americans?". the soldier just kept quite and started picking up his things and giving Elena his army jacket so she could feel a little warm. but as for elena it wasn't enough and she started complaing again after wearing his jacket " I was in such a dangerous situation...I could have died!" the unknown blue-eyed soldier didn't say a word and left Elena there alone to complain. "Asshole!" Elena swore him loudly.

"Nice!" caroline said as she saw the video of Elena jumping into the falls." oh god!" Nik exclaimed."Elena!, I can't believe you actually did it!"caroline squealed." just pay up guys!" Elena said proudly."I'm going bankrupt because of you,this is the fifth dare in 3 weeks, for once can you not complete a dare?"tyler whined." stop being such a wuss, Tyler, two more days and you all will be in the London Discovery Office and i will be stuck in mystic falls, and then you will miss me and you'll be like i wish i had given Elena all my money, after all she got paid shit as an intern." i won't miss you" tyler said taking his seat next to caroline

"Alright, you lot listen up, stop whatever it is you are doing it's my day off, so I don't want to see any of your ugly faces today, but tomorrow morning l want your boney asses, back here at 7 o'clock sharp" their boss Lauren informed them.

"Aye, aye, Captain" they all replied together.

"Lauren!" Elena called after her boss "Piss off, Elena"Lauren abused walking closer to her car."did you think about taking me with you to london?"Elena asked innocently making puppy dog eyes at Lauren." yes i did and the answer is no, so get out of my face" Lauren said to Elena in an annoyed tone."Bitch!" Elena cursed her.

later that afternoon Elena stepped out of her bathroom after having a long bubble bath, she was so exausted so she decided to get a long nap before going to the grill, but just as she was about to nod off her phone started ringing.

"oh, god, ,man.." she said when she saw who had called her." Kol, I told you it's over between us man, stop calling me...". Kol is Elena's ex-boyfriend he was a gentlement but was is a little too overprotective of her and she doesn't like it when someone tries to control her life.

"Kol, it's only a 6-month relationship, why are you getting so hyper? You still love me but now I don't, simple,come on, get over it, we'll talk later!" Elena screamed through the phone and hung up.

 **SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU'LL THINK OF CHAPTER REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:THANKS TO ALL THOSE REVIEWED AND READ MY FANFICTION. AND JUST TO GET RID OF ALL THE CONFUSION OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE CHAPTERS TO COME WE WILL BE SEEING A LOT OF DATHERINE BUT DON'T WORRY THIS IS A DELENA ENDGAME FANFIC :-)**

 **DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN "JAB TAK HAI JAAN". ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS AND I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

After screaming for hours Elena finally dismisses Kol's calls and sees the soldiers jacket. Elena being her usual self started looking in the soldier's jacket for anything that has his name or atleast his looking she finds a journal in it and opens it.

IT SAID...

DAMON SALVATORE...

DPOV IN HIS JOURNAL [10 years ago]

In a way, I had already lived twenty-two years, but my life actually began on this day, The first day of my story, the first time I saw snow fall, the first time I saw an angel glide across the snow. I saw a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair that were curled perfectly across her face and she had beautiful doe brown eyes that matched her hair had perfect curves, in a way she was flawless any man could give up his life to have her.

i was outside the church sweeping the snow away when i saw her running right into the church like her life depended on it. i couldn't stop myself from following her so i did and i hid behind one of the pillars in the church and listened to her conversation with god.

"Did You have to make the snow fall right now, couldn't You have waited 10 minutes more? Such an expensive dress, it got wet"she whined and then continued "Anyway, my results are out, I topped the university Dad is very happy .Thank You, and yes, like I promised You, no more chocolates from today...never, I promise. Okay, now listen carefully, today our work is very important There's a music ceremony at aunt Isobel's, and wants to hook me up with her wall street banker son Please, please, please make sure that he doesn't fancy me, I will also fully try to make sure but in any case, i don't want to get married to ! even the thought makes me wanna puke. i want a very handsome stranger who would steal my heart with one look. But You have to make sure that Dad doesn't like that banker, because You know...I can never fight with Dad So please, please, please don't let this happen and I promise that...I promise, I will stop wearing fur coats from today, and You know how much I love fur, Okay? Deal?Please take care of this,Thanks" she completed her bargain with god and quickly ran from the church.

i came out of my hiding spot and took my place that was occupied by my mystery girl.

"Wow, sir Jesus, what specimens You have to bear, very hard work, sir, God bless You, sir"

"Hey Damon, what you doing man? You were supposed to be finished by lunch time" i heard my boss say. "No worry, sir ,I'll finish in twenty minutes , shaving and shining"i joke as i get back to my work. "I'm picking you up in half an hour, make sure it's done" my boss tells me before getting in his car. "no problem,sir, bye"

"Come on Stefan, it's morning, get up"I call out to stefan as I enter the stefan doesn't reply I continue"London's opened her arms and is calling you Come on, get up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up"."Oh man, London is upset with me, brother,it does not give me even a half day of work. It's rubbish that she has her arms open for me. Oh London, do something for me, it seems I might have to return to mystic falls, oh and Damon, was asking for the rent, he was saying we have to vacate the flat today"Stefan said waking up and making his bed.

"You relax and eat your eggs, I'll handle the landlord"I told him. "Sure?"stefan asked."Yes, for sure"I reassured. "You're too good, God bless - Bye"stefan said his goodbye to Damon as Damon walked to the door."we'll meet again" I said and left for work "Rascal... has again left money for the whole week,"Stefan said smiling as he shook his head.

this is practically my life,sweeping the snow,singing by the bridge, working part time at the sea food market. yeh it does get hectic but i'm used to i have to get used to it because if i don't my dad will call me back to mystic falls and register my name in the army, to be honest i'm really scared of bombs and guns.

"Here you go, 1 kilo tiger prawn, 7 sea bass, 6 squids and 1 octupussy" i gave all the sea food he had ordered one week ago."Excellent, Damon ypu are the best!"he praised me doing no good to my ego that is ready to erupt any second. "And oh, something special waiting, see..." "Ah, Damon, you got my foie gras?"he said surprised."Your - foie gras? You ask, I get"i said to him

"Thank you, Damon, you always come through for me. Look, if you ever get tired of this, I have a job waiting for you in one of my restaurants"Mr. saltzman thanked me and to my surprise offered me a job."Thank you, sir,"well even though i deserved it i still had to thank him.

i accepted 's offer and here i am at his 7 star restuarant waiting to i move my eyes around to see the interior of the restuarant i see my mystery girl,but her eyes does not have the same spark it had when i saw her at the church. from the way i see it she is getting angaged to someone else and that thought makes me want to rip that guy's heart and eat it.

"Ladies and gentleman, the newly engaged couple Elijah and my beautiful daughter Katherine"Mr. pierce announces . Nicholas Pierce is a very famous politician in london and he has only one has it that his wife ran away with someone else but i care less all i want to know about is his beautiful daughter, so i follow her to the back of the restuarant.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who sings by the bridge?" she says as i step out through the back door to throw away the dirty plates."Yes, same to same, ma'am"i said wiggling my eyes."What are you doing here?" she askes totally effected by the way i wiggled my am i kidding it works on everyone.

"Madam, in your London it is very difficult to earn pounds, it is not possible to buy food with one job, so i do double shifts" i said sadly and continued to interrogate her" So, sir Jesus did not listen to you?"."What?" she replied totally shocked from what i just asked."That day in the church, you told sir Jesus, to make that boy doesn't like you, but today it is your engagement..."i said surprising her a little."How do you know all this?" she asked furiously" That day outside the church, I was cleaning snow"i must've looked like a reindeer caught in a headlight." Listening to others confessions is not a good thing, and for your information on that day it did not work out with that boy"she said calmly and continued" so sir Jesus did listen to me like always I have known Elijah for many years, he's a really nice guy, and I am very happy"

"It does not look like it" i knew by saying this i was making her more angry but she looks so adorable when she is angry." What the fuck? It's the biggest day of my life today, and I am very, very happy, got it?"she faked smile and told me like i would believe her."Nope, because when that nice guy, was making you wear the ring, you were not looking into his eyes, you were looking at everyone else...and now, you've left your own engagement celebration and are sitting here alone, why?...and why are you trying to explain your decision to a stranger?i shocked her again by reading her like an open book.

"Come on Katherine, uncle's going nuts looking for you"her friend calls her and she gives me one last look and leaves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHAPTER 3, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN "JAB TAK HAI JAAN".ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I'M JUST BORROWING THEM...**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **KPOV**

"The new logo will reflect the ideals and images of both chains, a total of 25 new supermarkets will be opened in six new towns and the whole merger and expansion will take six months Thank you"Elijah announces to all our guests." Well done. Elijah, you've thought about everything.I think it's time for me to think about my retirement, I am turning 50, best time to retire"father says to Elijah petting him on the shoulder."When is your Golden Jubilee? Katherine, we should plan a big party"Elijah asks dad and then turns to me." Don't worry, I've been planning this party for more than a year now, it's going to be the most special party for the most special father"i tell my father hugging him warmly."Yes, and after that my daughter will get married and then, from a very special father I'll turn into a very lonely father"father says sadly with a tear running down his cheeks."But that will only happen if I leave you alone, after our marriage Elijah will stay with us" i say hugging my father more closely." When did this happen?"Elijah asks surprised."Just now, just a small little clause I've added in the contract and it's non negotiable"i tell Elijah smirking at my father."Sorry Elijah, she's gone on me,a very stubborn business woman,you will have to deal with it"father says smiling down at me."I am trying, I am trying"Elijah tells my dad.

"Here, 500 pounds,for an hour of your time every day, for one month"i tell that blue-eyed angel as he just stares at me surprised."Who do I have to kill?"he jokes but i don't have time for jokes right now."You'll have to teach me how to sing"i tell him in serious tone."Why do you want to learn how to sing from me?"he askes." because your an awesome singer,trust me,It's my father's 50th birthday next month and I want to surprise him by singing an awesome song, Iike the kind that you sing,so will you teach me?"i compliment him knowing he will give in,they all do.

"That way 500 pounds will turn my life around, but if I take these then I may also completely turn around I'll mother has taught me, never take money for teaching someone,so now you understand my, uh, problem?"he tells me with passion in his eyes."So in that case teach me without taking money"i asked getting impatience as every second past by."Madam, I only look like, but I am not that big a fool, i'm not a bumbo"he says clearly annoyed by me."Fine!"i huff." Okay, one minute, one second, can we do a deal? I teach you beautiful song and return gift you show me around your country this is now fair and handsome deal ma'am, in one month you will be singing like the legend Taylor Swift, for your father's birthday and i would know london from head to toe "he comes up with a brilliant idea that i can't reject." Done, done, let's do it"we shake hands and confirm the deal.

After making the deal with the blue-eyed angel i rush to the i reach the church i lit the candles and mistakenly blow out one of em."uh sorry. Please make sure my song rocks,I wish that day to be father's happiest day. Please help me and I promise...I promise...I will never smoke again... ever" i bargain with god yet again.

DPOV

"O good... good morning, Salmon, salmon... salmon! salmon... salmon! salmon... salmon!"i practice the way i'm gonna speak to my customers in my bathroom mirror.

"SALMON!"

"SALMON!"

"Steak for the lady and Salmon for the gentleman,enjoy"i perfect my accent and leave the house to give Katherine her first lesson.

"trust me Katherine you have know future with the way you sing"i joke and rush to Katherine as i realise that she is no more standing in beside me but is walking away angrly."Katherine listen, I was joking..."

after a week of knowing each other i finally decide to tell Katherine my life stroy."Mystic Falls is the name of my town, in virginia. My father,his brother and forefathers all served in the army, but in some war or other they gave their lives fighting but fortunately my father survived. When it was my time my mother refused to let me join, she somehow saved up money and sent me here She had this unsaid faith in me and felt that I'd do well here She says that I can win people's love and those who can win love will never lose 'Solid maternal instinct'"i end my sad story with a little joke.

it has been two weeks knowing Katherine and i'm kind of falling for her but i'm also scared of telling her,what if she rejects me coz she is kind of engaged to someone else even if its just for a after two weeks of knowing each other she askes me to join her when she donates food to poor and now here i am serving the poor.

"Come, please come, bon , come in, Bon appetite...Bon appetite..."i say as i give each person their share of food."Do you come here every Friday?"i look at Kat and ask her."Yes!"she replies."Just here?"she must be whats with the twenty questions, but i'm eager to know her more."No, there's an orphanage that I go to on Mondays"she says."And..."i push her to continue."On Wednesdays I go to a women's shelter"she continues"."And..."."A senior citizens' home on Sundays"

"And..."i ask again."That's it"she says flately."That's it...Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, they're all wasted, very bad. Mother Teresa gave up her whole life,oye, explain something to this , fatty, how much will you eat, start a diet,come all, free food for everyone"i call out to everyone.

"How much you give is how much you get, I've learnt this in life, but if everybody keeps asking for more and no one gives back, then how will anything be shared? To get something you have to lose something"she says sadly like there is a big secret she is hiding from me."Ahh! So that's why you keep making deals with sir Jesus"it was getting way more serious so i joked before it go worse."Not deals... prayers that I make earnestly, and that's why your sir Jesus has agreed to everything I've told him"she teases back with same passion."Okay, so tell Him to teach you how to sing"i tell her."Don't worry, I've already spoken to Him"she lets me know."Really...Sir Jesus knows how to sing too?"i joke again and she glares at me clearly annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK...PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN "JAB TAK HAI JAAN". ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _"I always knew you were the best the coolest dad I know, so cooler than all the rest the star on my show so many times I wish you'd always be with me"_

"This is so not fair, I've managed to show you around half of London and you're not able to teach me even one song" Katherine whined and pouted. God she looks so cute when she pouts it's like I want to eat her.

"You've already learnt how to sing, you're also saying the perfect lyrics, the tune is also fine" I told her the truth. "What's the problem then?" there she pouted that perfect pout again.

"The problem is that there is no joy when you sing, only fear, you're scared this lovely woman will be disturbed. Scared that these guys playing football, will think you've runaway from some small town. Come on, if you can't sing in front of two or three strangers, how will you sing to a hundred people at the party?" I reasoned.

"Oh f... off!" she curses. "Now this you enjoyed doing Miss Katherine Pierce, the girl you are when you act dignified, you're not, you're that girl who sneaks out to smoke a cigarette, and keeps cursing this what the f...? What the f...? Word." I tell her honestly.

"I am not that girl!" she whines. "Give me your phone" now I'm really annoyed by her I love her but at times she can really be annoying.

"Excuse me" she gives me her phone hesitantly. "One second".

"Hello Rebecca, Damon this side, yes I want you to bring a friend of mine to the tunnel tonight ok, she will call you... and Rebecca...she is a little shy type so make her like you, Little sexy, ok bye"

"Rebecca works in the restaurant with me and every Sunday night all of us party together. You have the number in your phone, call her after six. And no one knows you there...so for just one night listen to your heart" I tell her handing back her phone.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks sincerely. "Because I want to show you who you really are" I tell her. We say our goodbyes and leave from the park, promising to meet each other at the tunnels tonight.

KPOV

After work I call Rebecca and ask her to meet me at my house. I text her my address and decide to take a shower before Rebecca comes. After about 15 minutes my doorbell goes off and I rush to open it with only a bathrobe

"Hey Rebecca" Rebecca is a beautiful blonde with blue eyes and long blonde hair, she is wearing a golden brown knee length dress that hug her on the right places.

"Hi, you must be Damon's friend" she says with her thick American accent. "I'm Katherine and it's really nice to meet you, come on in" wow I actually sounded polite for once.

"It's nice to meet you too Katherine" she returns the same polite tone and smiles brightly at me.

I lead Rebecca to my room and show her the closet so she could choose something sexy for me. "well Katherine, no offence but you don't own anything sexy, you're lucky I just brought a new outfit from the mall, let me go grab it from my car" she say and comes back with a black tutu like skirt, matching black blouse that would only cover my breast and a red leather jacket.

"Wow impressive, let me go try it out" I come out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Rebecca gave me and I match it with my black flat boots.

"Hmm, you look hot Pierce" Rebecca says and I smirk at her. After she puts Smokey make-up for me we leave my house and head to the tunnels where we are supposed to meet Damon.

When we reach the tunnels Rebecca leads me to the bar and leaves me alone as one of her friends drags her away from me. That's when I see him, he is wearing a black jeans and black button up, and his hear looks even messier than usual.

"Hello...I'm Chuck, you are?" he smirks at me and then gives me his best lopsided smile. "Blair...nice to meet you" I reply smoothly.

"American?" he asks. "Nope, Italian" I say with so much passion. "You don't look Italian at all" he challenges. "And you look completely Italian" I fire back.

"Why? You don't like Italian men?" he smirks at me again. "They're very boring, I like a bit of danger in a man." I say passionately. "So then this place is like a buffet for you, and in any case since you've come they're all just waiting for your cue. Take your pick" he points out to different men.

"I don't see anybody here, somebody who'd walk side by side with me, who'd look into my eyes and steal my heart" I tell him. "Best of luck, Italian girl" he says and starts to walk away.

"Chuck...You give up too easily" this time I challenge him. "I wasn't even trying" he says and then smirks. "Why, you don't like me?" I pout.

"I like you, but at the moment you're looking for something else. When you get tired you'll come back here" he says. "And if I don't?" this time I smirk at him.

"You'll come...because for someone who'd walk by your side, for someone who'd look into your eyes, for someone who'd steal your heart, there's no one else here" he tells me looking straight into my eyes.

"Come on Katherine, you've got to see this" Rebecca drags me away from Damon to the dance floor. After dancing wildly for hours Damon and I leave from there to catch a train from the subway.

"I've had the best time of my life, Damon, thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you" I say running around the subway while we wait for the train.

"You know you're actually this bad ass girl, how you were born into such a fancy family, I can't understand" he says in a small voice. "If I'm that bad, don't be friends with me" I say still running around the subway like a five year old.

"Who wants to be friends? Now that I have fallen for you, what do I do about that? I'm not joking, I have really fallen in...Love...It's this bad ass behavior of yours, hiding behind this well behaved suave person, that's trapped me" he admits his love to me.

"Damon..." I warn him. "Yes, I know... you're getting married to that guy, and now our contract is also over so there's no reason to meet. So no tension, your train's come, you go your way and I go mine, the end. "This train terminates at Stanmore" I tell him.

"Katherine...If I kiss you...will you slap me? I don't think you will slap me" and then he kisses me and I return his kiss. He then looks at me surprised and says,

"You didn't slap me,"

"You didn't slap me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **OKAY GUYS SO THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 5. FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


End file.
